bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Mukei Tsuki
(Half-Minus) | birthday = October 8 | gender = Male | height = 168 cm | weight = 57 kg | blood type = O - | affiliation = Tsuki Clan | occupation = | previous occupation = | team = Team Mukei | previous team = Team Kodokuna | partner = Yakusoku Musume | previous partner = Kodokuna Okami | base of operations = | relatives = Shuryō Megami (Fiance) Bermuda (Father) Kodokuna Okami (Guardian) Yakō Tsuki (Brother) Ningyo Hime (Mother) | education = | signature ability = To Be Decided }} Mukei Tsuki (無形月, "Intangible Moon") commonly referred to as Uchūkotei (宇宙皇帝, "Emperor of The Universe"), is the son of Bermuda Kuchiki. Due to his father being a and his mother being a , he was born harboring both and in his body. However, due tot he fact that his mother acted as a , he is also part . This makes him a Half-Minus and allows for him to possess a instead of a natural . He is known as the former "Segundo Comandante" (秒司令, Byōshirei; Spanish for "Second Commander") of Legacy (レガシー, Regashī), which is run by both the Tsuki and Clan. Appearance Unlike his father, Bermuda Kuchiki, Mukei possesses solid purple hair. It protrudes out of the top of his head, and flows in a wind blown fashion. He usually keeps it well kept, combing it at random times during the day. His eyes are red brown and many girls considered his overall appearance to be quite interesting, deeming him as a hot guy. His attire is made up of a white T-shirt, black jacket, and black pants. The black jacket and pants possess the color orange on the inside of them, creating a combination of his two most favorite colors. Around his waist, holding up his pants, is a white and black stripped belt. On special occasions he can be seen wearing black fingerless gloves with the same orange interior as his pants and jacket. Upon his defeat at the hands of Gekkō Kirameki, Mukei defected from Legacy and changed his appearance. Instead of possessing solid purple hair, he now possessed wind blown black hair which spikes up near the back of his head. His eyes remain red brown, and he keeps his original color scheme. However, instead of possessing a black jacket with orange interior, he now possesses one with orange trim. His pants, sharing the same scheme, are black and possess two thin stripes of orange trim. His undershirt, which is a gray long sleeved zip-up sweater, has white trim. His belt is solid white, and his shoes are black with with a light hue. On his left wrist, the focus of his , is a braclet in which was given to him by Shuryō Megami. The words "Phoenix of The Moon" were inscribed on it by his brother, Yakō Tsuki. Upon returning to , Mukei's clothing and hair returned to their original style. His eyes became a lighter shade of red brown, and he possesses a diagonal wound across his chest. Personality Under Construction History Equipment Powers and Abilities Innate : Under Construction *'Reiseī Expert': Under Construction Zankensoki Hohō Mastery : Despite the fact most of Mukei's life within the was used to learn , his proficiency in the use of is just as extraordinary. His ability to amplify his reflexes with basic Hohō movements, makes him one of the fastest . Not to mention, with his current mastery over , the amount of energy he uses to utilize is cut almost perfectly in half. This has led to the creation of Shunji Undō (瞬時運動, "Instantaneous Movement") — self created variation of . General Hohō Prowess: Mukei's profiency and understanding in the use of High Speed Movements come from his determination to be faster, and his current mastery over . The extreme speed his movements boast are perfect demonstrations of how well he is capable of utilizing Hohō. However, considering the fact a majority of his moves are all Hohō enhanced, it is relatively hard to notice when exactly his movements have achieved maximum velocity. Ijōna, credited as the fastest Captain under Eien Fukkatsu's employment, considers Mukei to be a prodigy within the method of combat. However, seeing as he already holds the title of prodigy in the use of , he doesn't go around boasting his proficiency in this skill. Schwarz speculated that Mukei started mastering this form of combat around the same time his Fūdō was being created and perfected. Though, considering Mukei trained alone in this art, it is unknown if he has attempted to go down the path of Grandmastery. * : The presence of a Fullbring adds onto Mukei's ability to move at high speeds. Through drawing out the soul of the inorganic objects he touches, he can easily grasp their existence and utilize them to increase his movement speed. The velocity in which he moves is high enough to momentarily remove him from sight, a common characteristic of basic Shunpo. However, due to the starting boost granted to him by his ability to utilize Fullbring, the duration in which he can remain invisible is extended. The bringer light in which he gives off when moving, is strangely a translucent blue color. Taking in to account that the bringer light is occasionally light green, this is an unexplained phenomenon. Though, with that characteristic ignored, Mukei's style of movement is somewhat similar to teleportation. **'Shunji Undō' (瞬時運動, "Instantaneous Movement"): Under Construction Zanjutsu Mastery General Zanjutsu Prowess: As an individual who relies exclusively on his Zanpakutō, Mukei has proven himself to be far more advanced then other in the use of . His proficiency comes from the vast relationship that he and his Zanpakutō share with one another. , a beast amongst the , states that Mukei's ability to wield his blade is close to surpassing his own. The fighting style he incorporates whilst wielding his Zanpakutō revolves around counterattacks, meaning he analyzes his opponent's moves before acting. He doesn't bother with dodging, as he himself will sometimes damage his own body in order to reinforce the might of various techniques he performs. The of Arrancar, and the of the Quincy are said to stand no chance against his speed and destructive swinging power. Hakuda Expertise Reiryoku/Kidō Mastery : According to Ijōna, Mukei was considered one of the most gifted during his time within . His abilitites in combat were mediocre, but his overall skill for battle was so far advanced that even acknowledged him as a Prodigy within the . However, like , not all of Mukei's potential has been viewed by the public. His natural talent and intellect alone are incomprehensible by even those whom have served the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. His status as a Genius is viewed as the upmost possible amount of appraisal granted to a Shinigami, especially one who didn't even make Captain status. Not to mention, the title is appropriate considering the contributions and discoveries he made with — leading to the creation of Fūdō (封道, "Way of Sealing"). General Kidō Prowess: Mukei's understanding and proficiency in the use of comes from the constant years of study he underwent whilst within the . The only motivation he had for joining the Court Guard Squads was the dream to conquer the two raging energies in side of him ( and ). The only way to do this, was to disect and master every single spell created up until his birth. Ijōna Hoshi, the one whom taught Mukei how to utilize his as a weapon, claims that the prodigy showed the ability to grant the weakest of Hadō spells extreme potency. Kodokuna Okami, his Mukei guardian at the time, constantly trained with him in order to help improve the speed in which he could conjure up his spells. Eishōhaki (詠唱破棄, "Incantation Abandonment"), the use of Kidō without the incantation, was quickly adopted by him, and applied to a majority of his Hadō spells. His time within the Court Guard Squads was brought to an abrupt end when he attempted to learn and master the two forbidden Kidō spells, and . However, that did not stop his training at that time. He spent years dissecting the two forbidden techniques, and recently managed to master them to the extent of entering the path to grandmastery. * Spell Alteration: Having dissected and mastered a large margin of the spells that exist today, Mukei developed the innate ability to tweak and alter them according to his will. Bermuda, speculated that it was because of Mukei's deep interest in conquering his that drove him to become so engrossed in the use of Kidō. However, Mukei himself claims that the concept of fascinated him to the point in where learning about it was the only thing he could do, as he believed he would never enslave the two energies within him. The various mechanics he studied and experimented with led to the creation and understanding of various, undiscovered Kidō techniques. ** : Though it is not specified within the 's database, Minuses are said to possess the ability to enslave spiritual particles. This ability allows them to dominate their surroundings by molding their spiritual power with the preexisting bits of energy that already linger within the vicinity. In a way, their skill in absorbing and molding spiritual particles is close, if not equal to, that of the . Though, despite his mediocre use in it, Mukei tends to utilize it as his primary fighting style. This fighting style combines the of the Quincy, and the techniques of a . It has yet to be given a name, but Mukei has already gone as far as to branch out and create subcategories of it. Schwarz Vorherrschaft, a friendly rival of Mukei's, helped him further improve his mediocre control over spiritual particles. His proficiency in enslaving soon replaced his use of . Though, after his defeat at the hands of Gekkō Kirameki, Mukei further developed his fighting style. Instead of mimicking the basics of both and , he combined them into one. ***' ' (血装 (ブルート), Burūto; German for "Blood", Japanese for "Blood Guise"): Under Construction ** Spell Creation: Under Construction *** Fūdō (封道, "Way of Sealing"): Under Construction Giftzahn Klinge (芳刃, Yoshiha; German for "Fang Blade"): Gathering and kneading with , Mukei creates a crescent shaped -like blast that is capable of dwarfing an entire block of buildings. Mononoke Hoshi, the first user of this technique, claims that it's power far surpasses that of the — making it on par with the powerful used by . Though, seeing as Mukei performs it in a different manner then Mononoke, it's power is somewhat augmented. Instead of performing the technique with his hand or zanpakutō, he performs it with his legs, which holds superiority over his arms. The appearance of his Giftzahn Klinge is that of a crescent moon with various rhombus like protrusions that dig into it's target. According to Mukei, it is far supperior then the technique created by Mononoke. It also goes by another name as he wants the difference in their power to be recognized. Instead of being called Cero Media Luna (三日月ゼロ, Mikadzuki Zero; Spanish for "Zero Crescent"), it goes by the name Giftzahn Klinge.. * Doppel Giftzahn Klinge (二芳刃, Niyoshiha; German for "Double Fang Blade"): Similar to the used by , Mukei absorbs his opponent's incoming spiritual energy and then proceeds to fire a Giftzahn Klinge using his own energy whilt firing another Giftzahn Klinge using his opponent's energy. The power of his own Giftzahn Klinge is greatly enhanced as he rebounds his opponent's energy back at them whilst kneading it with his own Giftzahn Klinge. * Giftzahn Kling Gewehr (芳刃銃, Yoshihajū; German for "Fang Blade Gun"): Under Construction Ryūsame (竜鮫, "Dragon Shark"): Accumulated Minus Abilities The Age of Leviathan (レビヤタンの時代, "Rebiyatan no Jidai"): Minus are considered sorrowful beings that fall deep into the influence of the seven deadly sins. Their power comes from the suppressing of their own convictions, and the acceptance of their sins. When achieving a state of complete acceptance, the Minuses become known as Nega (ネガ, "Negatives"). The nuclei of their power that is sealed within their Zanpakutō releases and allows for them to enter a form similar to the of . Mukei's Resurrección-like ability combines the powers of his and Spirit whilst sealing them within his Inner World. The abilities he obtains are a combination of various Hollow techniques and the abilities of his Zanpakutō. Like many of the transformations possessed by and other beings, Mukei is granted an extreme boost in power. His personality shifts, and his behavior becomes more animal-like. The deadly sins "Envy" and "Wrath" become the trigger for his transformation, which happens to only possess one physical change. The change is an ocular shift, changing his eyes from red brown, to yellow with an X shaped pupil. Covering the pupil is a cross with a faded, dashed-out design, making the cross itself look like it's comprised of many tiny little lines. Mononoke Hoshi speculates that Mukei's power is augmented as he retains his original abilities, and simply swaps his existing aura with his Hollow's and Zanpakutō's combined powers. This theory has been proven in many ways, especially during the fight between him and a select group of individuals against the Shiroyasha when he overlapped his existing energy with a much colder and focused one, releasing a maelstrom of . The power he demonstrated at that time was his own, but seemed to incorporate the style of other entities. Mukei himself claims that his power isn't from the combined entity dwelling inside of him, but from the unison of it's power and his own. To access it, he uses many different methods, but his most common is the placing of his sword to his forehead and the summoning of a mask. The two overlapping objects merge into one and slowly separating and shrinking into two tiny little lens in which cover his eyes, creating the ocular shift. *'Power Augmentation': Under Construction Zanpakutō Ryūketsu no Tsumi (流血の罪, "Bloody Sin") is the name of Mukei's Zanpakutō. Instead of possessing an Asauchi form, the Zanpakutō remains in it's released state. Though, because of the connection between it and Mukei, it is capable of freely manifesting itself as a Zanpakutō Spirit. It is personified as a young woman with long flowing light blue hair. She has red eyes, and a flawless complexion. Her ears are pointed, somewhat like that of an elf's, and is light skinned. She is commonly shown wearing a solid white dress that is split down her chest and reaches to her thighs. Covering a majority of her legs are black stockings, but don't cover her heels and the front part of her foot. On some occasions, these stockings are replaced with white ones, and the reason is unknown. She is flat chested, and possesses several dark red claw-like tattoos on her body. To compete with Mukei's fiance, Shuryō Megami, she alters her appearance by increasing her breast size. As a male, Mukei usually falls for this sexual taunting, and ends up being dealt punishment by his fiance. Despite the fact she remains in a manifested state, she can disappear at will. When not in use or wishing to remain undetected, she usually stays sealed in a ring using Mukei's Fūdo. Her emotions are connected to Mukei's, so she tends to over react when he feels anything along the lines of sadness and anger. She claims to be Mukei's second love, and thus says shes loyal to only him. This connection, unnatural and unorthodox in every way, is said to be the reason why Mukei has such great control over his Zanpakutō. He is also capable of simply calling her "Tsumi" when wielding her, as she herself prefers that name. * : Upon having Tsumi turn into a sword, Mukei's Zanpakutō is manifested as an enormous broadsword. From handle to tip, it is about six feet long. It possesses a single-edged, enormous blade that is a foot wide. Half way up the blade, the thickness quickly drops from a foot, to nine inches wide. Where the right edge of the one foot connects with the right edge of the nine inches is a slant, somewhat similar to the hypotenuse of a triangle. The blade itself is translucent in color, somewhat like that of glass. The hilt is solid black, and the handle is also. There is no hilt-wrapping located on the entire sword, and a majority of it is well decorated. Despite the material it appears to be made out of, the blade is extremely heavy, but is wielded by Mukei with relative ease. **'Shikai Special Ability': Under Construction *' ': Ryūketsu no Tsumi no Rōzumarī (流血の罪のローズマリー, "Bloody Sin's Rosemary"): Not Yet Revealed **'Bankai Special Ability': Not Yet Revealed Fullbring Implantation Sinful Gauntlet (罪深いガントレット, Tsumibukai Gantoretto): *'Mitena di Ardente Orgoglio' (プライドバーニングのガントレット, Bāningu Puraido no Gantoretto; Italian for "Gauntlet of Burning Pride") Hollow Meigetsu (冥月, "Dark Moon") Quotes *(To Gekkō Kirameki) "Reality has a cruel way of expressing superiority doesn't it? My name is "'Mukei Tsuki'". Intangible Moon. Your moniker is "'The Shadow of The Moon'". You should stay where you belong, in my shadow." *(To Seireitou Kawahiru) "They say you are what you eat. That's funny, because I don't remember eating a fucking Legend!" *(To Seireitou Kawahiru) "I don't doubt that you can crush us all in a split second if you had a reason to. Though, I do doubt that you are as great as everybody is making you out to be. You may be a god amongst us, but you are far from my level in society. Yeah, that's right. Bow before the Emperor of The Universe. Reality is dark and cold, so I'll give you a taste of our convictions you long haired weirdo!" Trivia Category:Male Category:Minus Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Fanon Character